harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
N/A
Elena Isolde Davies '''(née '''Argent; 11 November, 1972) is a pureblood witch, the youngest child and only daughter of Riven and Selene Argent, the younger sister of Edmond and Jacob Argent, the godmother of Teddy Lupin, the wife of Chester Davies, and the mother of Luca Davies.that is best known for entering in the Cursed Vaults. Biography Childhood Elena was born on 11 November, 1972 at the Argent Manor in London, England as the youngest child and only daughter of Riven Argent and Selene Argent .She was named after Helen of Troy. She had two older brothers,Edmond and Jacob. She had a strict childhood. "Enna"( as she was called by her family) was homeschooled by her mother and learned how to play the piano, dance ballet and paint. She loved to play with her brothers outside. She was her grandmother Isolde's favorite grandchild. She described her as: "Enna is a sweet smart child.She is such a delight to look at." '' Her father was a well known curse breaker so she didn't see him much but was very fond of him. Her best friend and partner in crime was her brother, Jacob. They used to do everything together.He used to drag her into his adventures and she always backed him up. Things changed drastically when Jacob entered his 3rd year. He got expelled in his 4th year. From the boy who he was before his 3rd year to what he became like in his 4th year was huge. He was distant and cold but still cared about her. When she fell ill in December 1983 he was worried sick and wrote every week asking about her health. He got expelled on April 7th,1984 and came home the next day. He got into a big fight with his parents and in the early hours of April 9th he went missing. Enna didn't even knew he was home. She found out only a month later. Her oldest brother graduated Hogwarts in June and she started her Hogwarts years in September. Hogwarts Elena began attending Hogwarts in 1984. She got sorted in Ravenclaw like her father and Jacob. She was an exceptional student and was gifted in every class. She even became the Ravenclaw prefect. She got all her O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S outstandingly. She searched for her brother all her Hogwarts' years. Home life Life wasn't as easy for Enna. Her mother was heartbroken and her husband's absence didn't help. There were times she didn't saw him for years. Her mother became dependent of her. She couldn't cope not writing a letter asking about how is she doing and begging her to stop the search of the Cursed Vaults. When she was home, Enna took care of her mother and spent time with her brother. She was overwhelmed by her mother's clinginess but that didn't stop her from loving and caring about her. After Hogwarts She decided to become a healer. She married in 1994 with Chester Davies and had two children. She joined the Order of the Phoenix and cured wounded in the war. She has a quiet life in the west of England now. Magical Abilities and Skills Elena is a very powerful witch.She was able to conjure a corporeal doe Patronus (a mark of superior magical ability). *'Magical aptitude:' An academically strong student, Elena quickly achieved such good results in her schoolwork that she received praise from most of her teachers. She demonstrated tremendous ability and proved a cleverer student than most of her classmates, quickly mastering and becoming the best in most of the fields of magic taught in Hogwarts with little effort. *'Potions: Elena displayed a proficiency for potion-making, being able to brew everything from basic to moderately difficult concoctions to the desired effect. Most notably, she was able to brew a Fire-Breathing Potion flawlessly after only seeing the Potions Master do it once. Despite his personal dislike of the student, even Severus Snape himself had to admit that Vienna had an undeniable gift for Potions. *Charms: Undoubtedly influenced by her brother's own fondness for the subject, who, after all, was one of Professor Flitwick's most skilled students, Elena expressed excitement at the prospect of future Charms classes already before she arrived at school, and indeed, it went on to become the favourite class of both her and her friend Rowan Khanna. Vienna cast the best Wand-Lighting Charm that Professor Flitwick had seen from a first-year in a long time in her very first lesson, and was not only usually the first to master any new spell Professor Flitwick taught, such as the Disarming Charm, the Levitation Charm, the Unlocking Charm and the Knockback Jinx with little difficulty, and by her second year, she was capable of Shrinking Charm to such an effect that she became the size of an insect and thus, virtually invisible to the naked eye. She could also just as easily reverse the effect with an Engorgement Charm without any experiencing any side effects. During class, Professor Flitwick would often commend her for her 'fine technique' and even request her to assist him in teaching the charm and demonstrate how to cast it properly to fellow classmates, with great effect. By her fourth year, she produced a Shield Charm that was strong enough to deflect a Blasting Curse from the much older and more experienced Patricia Rakepick when the latter educated her on said spell, visibly impressing her. *Duelling: Elena quickly became a fairly skillful duelist, outclassing the likes of the more experienced Merula Snyde and even Bill Weasley, one of the most skilled students at Hogwarts, who had two years of education over her. By the end of her third year, she was able to out duel Barnaby Lee (the strongest wizard in their year) into submission and even defeat a boggart version of Lord Voldemort twice, with a rudimentary reflection (but still considerable) of the Dark Lord's true powers. Though usually coming out triumphant in most duels against her peers, she was unable to beat Ben Copper in a duel to the death, who trounced her but was quickly defeated when Patricia Rakepick came for the rescue, striking him with a Blasting Curse. Vienna's skills were so great that she could even hold off Fenrir Greyback while he was in his werewolf form by some swift-spell-casting. By her fifth year she was able to out duel a dark witch in the Knockturn Alley, despite being there for the first time. *Transfiguration: Elena had considerable talent in Transfiguration, casting the best Reparifage spell during her first class on her first try, impressing even Professor Minerva McGonagall with her talent, who deemed her abilities in Transfiguration to belay her years. McGonagall was so impressed that she even offered to give Vienna advanced transfiguration lessons outside the class. As a matter of fact, her skill in this subject was so advanced that already before graduating, she became a fully-fledged animagus. *Healing magic: After taking care of an injured Rowan, Elena became an assistant of Madam Pomfrey, and studied healing magic on her own, who would eventually denote her as a natural Healer and an exceptional assistant, to the point of beginning to wonder if Vienna might eventually proceed her in being responsible for the Hospital Wing one day, which certainly highlighted her skill and knowledge in medical magic.She eventually became a healer at St. Mungos. (source:https://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Jacob%27s_sibling) Physical Appearance Elena had a thin, skinny body with fair skin and rosy cheeks.She resembled her mother the best out of all three children.She had long,curly dirty blonde hair and emerald eyes. Personality Elena is known for being brave, kind, creative, and charming. She became Head Girl in her final year at Hogwarts. Vienna is shy, fragile, sensitive, delicate, and kind. She is sometimes reckless and naive. She has a big heart that could be easily broken. She is romantic, artistic and idealistic. She stands up for her loved ones She never gives up in what she believes in. Relationships Family Elena came from a loving but strict family. Her playmates were her brothers and cousins and she often met other family members at balls. Her mother and her had a difficult relationship due to her overprotective nature. She was close to her maternal grandmother and used to stay with her in the summer breaks. She didn't see her father much but she loved him very much. She was more of a mama's girl though. She and her brothers cared about one another very much and always did everything together. Sometimes Edmond was distant towards her as he grew older and so did Jacob. But he still loved her. He was very protective over her and cared deeply for her well being. Friends '''The Cursed Vaults Kids Rowan Khanna '- Enna and Rowan were best friends since their first year. They had many things in common and had a book club. They had a good loving relationship and even years later they still remained friends. '''Nymphadora Tonks '- Although they were very different they became best friends fast. They helped each other and did everything together. Tonks and Enna laughed, fooled around and got into trouble at a daily basis. Tonks cared for Vienna so much that she asked her to be her son's godmother. Enna was heartbroken when she found out about Tonks' death '''Penny Haywood - They met in their first year. They both loved beautiful things and they were both two romantic souls. They cared for each other very much and remained best friends. Ben Copper - Ben and Enna were such good friends because they understood each other more then anyone else. Vienna was one of the few people that believed he was innocent after he attacked her and Rowan. They were always there for each other but as time passed they lost contact. Bill Weasley - Elena and Bill had a very sister-brother relationship. She wanted to be like him one day and idolized him. He was like a third older brother she never knew she needed. Barnaby Lee - They met in their 3rd year when he was on Merula's side. She eventually convinced him to switch sides and became good friends. They both loved Care of Magical Creatures and butterbeer. Andre Egwu '-' '''They first met in their first year being both in the same house. But they only became friends in their third year when they met in Hogsmeade. They quickly became good friends. Love Interests '''Charlie Weasley - Elena and Charlie met in their 4th year and Charlie instantly had a crush on her but she was oblivious about it. Only in their 5th year he got the courage to ask her out. They were each others first love. In the summer after the 7th year they broke up because Charlie was going to go to Romania and she was not. Chester Davies - She first met him in her first year while he was the Ravenclaw prefect. They weren't exactly close friends but they respected each other. He admired her bright mind and she respected him as a prefect. Their love story only happened after Hogwarts when Vienna was 20 and he was 23. They got married 2 years later and had one son: * Luca Jacob Davies '''(b.12 August,1995) Rivals '''Merula Snyde - They never liked each other. Although Enna tried to ignore her remarks she still hurted her. She even went as far as to sabotage her in Potions class and dueled after she bullied Ben Copper for being a muggleborn. They eventually stopped hating each other. Etymology : The name Elena is the Italian and Spanish version of the name Helen which originated from the Greek Hēlēnē, the name of the famous beauty of the Trojan War story in Greek mythology. There are two possible etymologies for this name. One, it’s a form of “hēlios” which is the Greek word for ‘sun’ so Helen is thought to mean ‘ray or sunbeam.’ Secondly, it could be the Greek word for “Greek” (Hellēn) but this is not widely held. Given the legendary beauty of Helen of Troy (the face that could launch a thousand ships), a sunbeam or ray of light seems much more fitting. In any case, this ancient name of Greek origin produced many variations throughout Europe such as Helen, Hélѐne, Ellen, Elaine, Eleanor, Ella and even Nell. :The origins of Isolde are uncertain, though some Celtic roots have been suggested. It is possible that the name is ultimately Germanic, perhaps from a hypothetic name like Ishild, composed of the elements is "ice, iron" and hild "battle".In medieval Arthurian legend Isolde was an Irish princess betrothed to King Mark of Cornwall. After accidentally drinking a love potion, she became the lover of his knight Tristan, which led to their tragic deaths. The story was popular during the Middle Ages and the name became relatively common in England at that time. It was rare by the 19th century, though some interest was generated by Richard Wagner's opera 'Tristan und Isolde' (1865). :Her maiden name, Argent comes from Middle English argent, from Old French argent (“silver”), from Latin argentum (“white money, silver”). :Vienna's married surname is Davies which is a patronymic, meaning son of David. Ultimately derived from the Hebrew name "David," meaning "beloved," the name became a popular given name throughout Medieval Europe due to the biblical king David of Israel. The popularity of the name was further increased in Britain due to it being the name of the Patron Saint of Wales. Little is known about Saint David, but he is thought to have been a 6th century monk and bishop. The name came to be used as a patronymic name by the Brythonic people of Wales. One of the most famous bearers of this personal name in Wales was David ap Gryffydd, the last Prince of North Wales, who was executed c. 1276 by King Edward I of England. Trivia * She loved to read muggle novels. * Her favorite subjects were Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, Astronomy, and Care of Magical Creatures. * She had a cat named Nyxie. * She was named after her maternal grandmother. * She was always ill as a child and her parents were always scared she might die. * Her favourite professor was Minerva McGonagall. * She owned three diaries in her lifetime. The first one starts when she was 9 and ends when she's 18, the second starts when she's 19 and ends when she's 25, and the third one starts when she's 25 and ends when she's 30. Category:Hogwarts students Category:Females Category:Ravenclaw House Category:Hogwarts prefects Category:Hogwarts Mystery Category:Healers Category:Pure-bloods